The following description relates to a fluid application device having a modular nozzle for applying a fluid to an article, and in particular, a fluid application device that includes a modular nozzle assembly that may be selectively removed from and secured to the fluid application device to allow for interchangeability of the modular nozzle assembly on a fluid application device.
Nonwoven fabrics are engineering fabrics that provide specific functions such as absorbency, liquid repellence, resilience, stretch, softness, strength, flame retardant protection, easy cleaning, cushioning, filtering, use as a bacterial barrier and sterility. In combination with other materials, the nonwoven materials can provide a spectrum of products with diverse properties and can be used alone or as components of hygiene apparel, home furnishings, health care, engineering, industrial and consumer goods.
A plurality of elasticated strands may be positioned on and bonded to the nonwoven materials to, for example, allow for flexibility fitting around an object or a person. The strands may be bonded to the nonwoven fabric with an adhesive, such as glue or glue fiber. In one configuration, the strands are fed past a nozzle on an adhesive application device. The nozzle may include a plurality of openings through which the glue or glue fiber may be discharged. In some nozzles, a second fluid, such as air, may be discharged through separate outlets to control the application of the glue fiber such that the glue fiber is vacillated across the respective strands as the strands pass by the nozzle.
An adhesive application device may apply adhesive to the strands with either a contact nozzle or a non-contact nozzle. A contact nozzle discharges a volume of glue, which is substantially stationary, on to a substrate, such as a strand of material, as the strand of material is fed by the glue. The strand is in contact with the glue as the strand is fed by, and the glue adheres to the strand as a result of the contact. In a non-contact nozzle, the glue may be discharged from an outlet, for example, as a fiber. The glue is discharged over a gap between the outlet and the strand, and is ultimately received on the strand. Discharging of the glue fiber may be controlled by a second fluid, such as air, discharged from adjacent outlets, to vacillate the glue fiber during application on the strand.
Different types of nozzles, i.e., the contact nozzle or the non-contact nozzle, may be desirable depending on a specific application. However, different adhesive application devices are currently used to provide the different nozzles. That is, an adhesive application device outfitted with a non-contact nozzle for use in non-contact applications may not be easily modified to be outfitted with a contact nozzle to be used in contact applications or vice versa. Thus, multiple adhesive application devices are currently used to provide the different strand coating characteristics associated with contact and non-contact nozzles. As such, heavy costs may be incurred due to the additional equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid application device having a modular nozzle assembly that may be easily and selectively removed and replaced with a same or different type of nozzle assembly to provide different application characteristics with a single fluid application device.